Viernes
by xDrizzle
Summary: Arthur adora los viernes; no hay tarea, hay tiempo para hacer lo que quiera, y sobre todo... hay tiempo para estar con ella./ One-shoot para el Reto "Invisible"


_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p><span>Viernes<span>

Adoraba los viernes.

Sin tarea que hacer, tiempo para relajarse, para olvidarse de los deberes, para coger su escoba y volar un rato en el campo de quidditch si es que no había práctica de ninguna casa.

Bajó saltando los escalones apresuradamente, con su escoba en la mano y la mochila rebotando en la espalda.

No estaba esperando una tarde soleada, casi nunca ve el sol allí en Escocia, pero de todas formas refunfuñó cuando vio que el tono blanquecino del cielo se iba oscureciendo para ser más gris que en la mañana.

Su pequeño arranque de furia se pasó en cuanto el contraste de una cabeza roja con el verde de los pastos y el gris del cielo, llamó su atención. Dio un saltito sin quererlo y apresuró el paso.

Cuando llegó a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que la chica había dejado de lado sus libros para concentrarse en una revista de chicas que solía leer. El se carraspeó suavemente para anunciar su presencia, que hasta entonces, había pasado desapercibida.

— ¡Arthur! — dijo la chica que asustada se llevaba una mano al pecho y soltaba la revista hacia atrás del árbol bajo el cual estaba sentada, intentando esconderla.

— ¿Qué leías, Molly? —preguntó él, divertido.

Las orejas de Molly enrojecieron.

—Nada interesante, vengo aquí porque me relaja…—dijo intentando desviar el tema. Arthur asintió y se sentó a su lado, se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol, pero en seguida se apartó con una mueca de dolor.

— _¡Auch!_, lo olvidé…— se recriminó para sí, y ella le miró con extrañeza. El chico se sacó la mochila y la puso sobre sus piernas. Algo se tambaleó dentro de ella.

— ¿Qué olvidaste? ¿Qué tienes ahí? —dijo ella con su habitual curiosidad. Arthur se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero…_es Molly_, pensó para sí, _ella me entenderá, siempre lo hace_.

Y entonces sacó de su mochila un aparato gris que parecía apretarse como a una palanca. Molly estudió el objeto, confundida.

—No sé qué es eso— se rindió luego de un rato. Él soltó una risita.

—Es una _perforadora muggle_, mira…— él sacó de su mochila unos pergaminos, para explicarle en qué consistía antes de que ella lo preguntara, y comenzó a perforar las hojas. Molly asentía sonriendo — Creo que es brillante— dijo él con una sonrisa mientras pasaba entre los pequeños agujeros de las hojas, unos hilos trenzados de color rojo y amarillo, y los ataba como si se tratara de un zapato, para que las hojas permanecieran unidas. Ella se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? — preguntó con una ceja alzada. Arthur la miró fijamente.

—Mi trabajo de Historia de la Magia— murmuró —Creo que es bastante original entregarlos de esta manera. Los muggles deben hacerlo así.

Molly se hubiese echado a reír si aquello no le hubiese dado un vuelco en el corazón y hubiese deseado decirle lo lindo que creía que era. Porque si había algo que le llamaba la atención de Arthur Weasley, además de ser pelirrojo como ella, era su vivaz y fresca originalidad, él era auténtico como ningún otro.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó con la nariz alzada mientras lo miraba meter su "trabajo" de Historia nuevamente a su mochila — ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

—Quiero probarme para el equipo—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y levantando con su mano izquierda la escoba que reposaba a su lado.

—Ah…—dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza, con una cuota de decepción en la voz.

Arthur no notó aquello y se puso de pie para subirse a su escoba.

— ¿Te molestaría vigilar mi mochila? —le dijo con los labios fruncidos. Molly frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Vigilarla? No es como si te la vayan a robar, Arthur…—dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. Él frunció los labios con más fuerza y bajó la mirada.

—Tengo miedo que se escape la perforadora— asumió con las mejillas sonrosadas. Molly lo miró y al cabo de apenas un instante entendió.

— ¿La has hechizado? —cuestionó sonando tan gruñona como una profesora, se recriminó por ello en seguida y suavizó su expresión.

—Estaba probando, pero no se me da bien encantamientos, como a ti…— ella se sintió avergonzada nuevamente, y sonrió de lado, olvidando todo su enojo.

Pero Molly tenía tarea por hacer, y estaba corriendo un viento de los mil demonios, incluso podía jurar que caían unas pocas gotitas de agua; y aunque deseaba estar con él, prefería que cuanto estuvieran juntos, él tuviera los dos pies en la tierra por lo menos. Se puso de pie, tomó sus libros, su revista y la mochila con perforadora y todo y se la colgó al hombro.

Arthur, que apenas se había elevado unos cuantos metros bajo de inmediato.

— ¿Te vas?

—Estaré en la sala común, tendré tus cosas allí— prometió con una sonrisa y en cuanto se empezaba a encaminar hacia el caminito de piedras que llevaba devuelta al castillo, él la alcanzó desde la altura y se bajó en seguida de la escoba, interceptándola a mitad de camino.

—Siento ser tan bruto— dijo de sopetón, Molly soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Me acostumbro, ¿sabes? — rió ella y él enrojeció un poco.

—Siento arruinarlo todo siempre— él soltó la escoba y le quitó la mochila que cargaba ella y se la puso en sus hombros, Molly negó con la cabeza.

—No, no siempre lo arruinas— dijo con su risita cantarina. Él le sonrió y se miraron a los ojos un buen rato.

Arthur sentía en su frente y en su nariz pecosa varias gotitas de la pequeña llovizna que comenzaba a caer del cielo, pero no le importó. Tomó una de las pequeñas manos de Molly y la usó para tirarla más cerca hacia él. Ella aferraba sus libros con fuerza en la otra mano, y avanzó el corto pasito que la distanciaba de él, una cabeza más alto que ella, más pecoso, más pelirrojo.

Él, decidido como nunca antes en la vida, se inclinó y atrapó los labios de la muchacha que esperaban expectantes el tibio contacto, y recibió un beso más dulce de lo que esperaba en respuesta.

Cuando se separaron ella lo miró en silencio, él sintió toda la culpabilidad y el temor caer sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Lo he arruinado otra vez? — preguntó con las cejas fruncidas y los dientes apretados. Ella sonrió y justo cuando iba a contestarle que no, el cielo crujió y la lluvia explotó como una fiera, sonando con fuerza contra las gradas del campo de quidditch, las hojas y el suelo.

Molly tomó la mano de Arthur y cubriéndose con sus libros la cabeza, echaron a correr en dirección al castillo, quedando igualmente empapados.

Cuando estuvieron dentro se soltaron para regular sus respiraciones y estrujarse la túnica. Él la miró apartarse el pelo rojo, oscurecido por el agua, que tenía pegado en la frente y sonreírle. Se acercó a él y se puso de puntitas para darle otro beso.

Él se sorprendió, sin embargo, rodeó su cintura y profundizó un poco más el beso.

—Nada se ha arruinado en absoluto— contestó ella cuando se separaron, abrazándose un poco más a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Es la primera vez que publico algo de esta pareja, que no perdieron la ocasión de demostrarnos cuanto se amaban a través de los libros, en cada rincocito que quedaba libre para alguna frase cariñosa o todo eso. ¡Y me ha encantado! Quizá escriba algo más profundo con ellos más adelante.

¿Recuerdan cuando Molly, en El Cáliz de fuego, dice algo de su romance con Arthur en el castillo? No estoy segura de qué, pero sí de que Harry se siente incómodo o algo así, ksdjsd y bueno, los he escogido para el reto "Invisible", nunca habia hecho algún reto, yuhú

**¡Gracias por tu tiempo!**


End file.
